


The Meeting

by Whis



Series: Evan "Buck" Buckley week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: After the train wreck and his talk with Abby, Buck needs to take a break. It seems like the perfect time to go and visit the man who saved his life, Hank VoightHe is not counting on finding something else along the way in the form of a very attractive Jay HalsteadORHow Buck and Jay meet
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Jay Halstead
Series: Evan "Buck" Buckley week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967998
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 Free Choice: Alternative Universes, crossovers, and impossible ships

Buck knew he owed to Hank a lot.

He wouldn’t have survived beyond his 20’s if the man hadn’t found him in an alley and took pity on him

He should have been better for him, being there after Justin and Olinsky’s death.

But back then Buck has been someone else. Someone trying to get clean in the SEALS, trying to follow in the steps of a guy who has become his best friend. And then, the shame won

Justin got him in a way nobody had, even with an ocean between them and a whole life of fucking up and sabotaging themselves

When he found out about Justin’s death he just couldn’t face Voight, the man who has saved him from the streets and going back to his town and the family that would have forced him to do things he never wanted to do.

When everything became too much, Buck changed his name -taking his mother’s name-, took the first plane back to the US, and started a new whole life. And then another. And then another. Until he became this version of himself.

Now, five years later, after seeing Abby in the middle of a train wreck and the conversation he had with her, Buck just wanted to breathe, he wanted to escape the pitying looks and the awkward conversations and the treating him as if he was about to break.

For some reason, this is where he ended. In Chicago, at a police precinct asking for Hank Voight to a mild-aged woman that sounds familiar but he is not sure he wants to remember

By the time someone gets down, Buck is a swirl of emotions that he can’t control, no that he has ever been too good at controlling himself

The man in front of him is not Voight. It’s a young man, gorgeous in a very conventional way, but just a look into those blue eyes and Buck has the feeling there is nothing conventional about him

Later on, when Buck remembers that moment he thinks it doesn’t make sense whatsoever how they just stayed there, watching each other, studying each other, trying to decide if they should trust each other, unable to tear their gazes apart 

There is something else that Buck doesn’t want to analyze, no at this moment when he is nervous and raw and not sure how this encounter is going to go

The moment seems to last an eternity, but it’s only a second.

Buck clears his throat and tries to act as if his heart is beating at a normal rhythm 

“Hello… I’m Evan Buckley… I’m looking for Detective Hank Voight?

“Sargeant” the other man corrects him, and Buck figures it’s not helping him to earn the man trust. 

“Right… It has been a long time… So he is a sergeant now…”

“Mr. Buckley…”

And wow, nobody has ever called him Mr. Buckley. Well, that is probably a lie, but at that moment he can’t remember anybody else calling him by that name and making him feel that it was so wrong

“Buck… Call me Buck”

“Buck… What do you need from Sergeant Voight?

Okay, that hurts, it reminds him of how out of place he is. 

The man looks at him, it’s a calculating look and Buck tries to hold his gaze, show he is trustworthy.

He gets lost in the man gaze and wonders if that man feels it, that pull, that something ineffable that keeps them rooted to the middle of a police precinct, looking at each other and saying nothing at all

And then there is Voight, saying his name, embracing him as if nothing has happened

Voight hugs him tightly and Buck feels he can breathe again. 

Finally, the older man breaks the hug and starts talking. There is no denying the happiness in his eyes and it breaks Buck’s heart to think about how he abandoned the man, too wrapped up in his own drama

“Look at you, when the hell did you get that big. If it wasn’t for that damm birthmark I wouldn’t have recognized you”

The other man, the one who got there first, clears his throat, and Buck’s heart starts beating so quickly he wonders if it’s going to explode. He knows this feeling, this nervousness, and excitement and he wants to throttle himself

The sound seems to remind Voight that there is someone else in the room

“Hey Jay, this is Buck, Buck this Jay Halstead, works with me… Jay, Buck is family”

Buck recognizes that tone, the one that is filled with love, overprotectiveness, and carries away a warning that is so Hank Voight… 

“Nice to meet you”

They shake hands and Buck swears electricity passes between both

“Likewise Buck”

Jay smiles and Buck thinks he is doomed

Little he knows Jay is thinking the exact damn thing


End file.
